


Do Or Dye 2: A Good Day To Dye Harder

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair, Hair Dyeing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: When the twins reveal a secret to Luz, she rushes to make it up to Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 359





	Do Or Dye 2: A Good Day To Dye Harder

"...This is not getting me the attention I thought it would. I don't see why. I think it looks pretty snazzy."

Luz stood perplexed in the halls of Hexside, the passing student body paying no mind to her new, bright blue hairdo. She was even trying some cool teenage leaning against the lockers. Not a glance her way.

"...In hindsight, this is a magical school full of students with giant eyes for a head, magic, and a bunch of other weird stuff. It's possible a hair color change isn't the attention grabber I assumed it would be. Oh well. I still look awesome. I should go show it off to Willow and Gus. I know they'd think it's cool."

Before she could meander off and find her friends, two other pals popped up out of nowhere and made Luz jump near a foot.

"Hey, Luz. Dig the new look. Very brave choice."

Ed and Em poked at Luz's hair, seemingly expecting it to do a trick or something. All it was accomplishing was to mildly annoy Luz, who grabbed their hands after poke #4 to make them stop.

"Well, at least someone noticed. It was a lot of work to look this awesome...I mean Amity did the work...and then Eda had to fix Amity's work. But the effort was still appreciated anyway. I look awesome."

That seemed to catch the twins off guard, exchanging a slightly nervous look with the other, Ed being the first to speak up.

"Mittens helped you dye your hair? That's a surprise. She hates dying her own hair. What with mom forcing her-"

Em elbowed him to clam up, but it was too late.

"What? She's forced to do that? Come on, that can't be right. She told me herself, she dyes it green because she wanted to look like Azura."

The twins sighed, Em patting Luz on the shoulder.

"Luz, her hair was green when you met her and before she'd ever heard of those books. Did you seriously let that slip past you?"

Luz thought back for a moment. And suddenly felt like a weapons-grade dope.

"...I'm not sure how I missed that one."

She actually knew exactly why. Cute girls were distracting after all.

"So I talked her into helping me with something she's forced to do, hates doing and I was completely oblivious about it...I have to go."

She took off, Ed and Em chuckling slightly.

"She is so stupidly in love with our sister. It's almost hilarious."

Shooting through the hallways like a rocket, Luz skidded around a corner and found exactly who she was looking for.

"Luz, hey. I was just looking for-"

Luz grabbed Amity's hands, blubbering like a ninny.

"Amity, I'm so sorry! I didn't know how you felt about that and I pressured you into it and..."

Luz's hysterics were drawing unwanted attention to the two of them. Amity simply let out a small sigh.

"Luz, if you don't calm down, I'm setting your entire Azura book collection on fire."

That silenced her almost instantly.

"Huh, didn't think that would work. Now, what exactly are you sorry for? And please explain without shrieking like someone just died this time."

Luz motioned them into a conveniently empty classroom nearby, explaining the situation to Amity. The resulting angry grumble from Amity indicated she did not want her to know about this.

"Oh, one of these days I'm going to toss those two down a bottomless pit and leave them there. I've scouted them out in advance you know."

Luz still looked guilty. Amity rolled her eyes and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"It's fine _Mi Belleza_. Yes, mother forces me to dye my hair...for an incredibly stupid reason...but it's not a big deal. So quit feeling so guilty over having me try and help you with yours."

That seemed to ease Luz's guilty conscience.

"Okay, _Mi Bonita Bruja_...have you ever thought about just defying them and switching to what you want?"

Amity fearfully shook her head no.

"No way. Like I said, it's not a big deal anyway. Let's just drop the whole discussion and get to class."

As Amity headed for the door, Luz smirked.

"Okay, that's fine. I mean you're super cute already. You might be even cuter with your natural hair color. That could lead to more smooches after all. But if you're fine with it..."

Amity was being blackmailed with the promise of more affection from Luz. One would think she could see through such a transparent attempt to coerce her into doing Luz's bidding.

"Luz..."

And one would be incorrect.

"You better not make me regret this."

One class later and Luz found herself standing outside the door to the beauty track classroom. Though Amity has agreed to this, she insisted Luz wait outside.

"And now I feel bad for manipulating her into doing this. I should really just quit messing with hair."

Before she could lament further, the door opened up.

"Well, what do you think?"

Amity was officially back to her normal reddish-brown hair. And Luz's resulting silence wasn't making her feel better.

"...Do you not like it? Do remember this was your dumb idea, human. I was perfectly fine with-"

Luz cut her off with a smooch right there in the hallway.

"You look awesome. If I'd have know your normal hair color made you this cute, I'd have suggested it ages ago."

Amity coughed slightly to regain her composure.

"Thank you. I do look quite fetching, don't I? Mother is going to be furious, though. She's already not thrilled that I'm friendly with Willow again. When she sees this..."

Luz shushed her and took her hand.

"It's going to be fine. You look awesome, and she's just gonna have to deal with it. Isn't that right?"

Amity smiled and pecked Luz on the cheek.

"Right."

Down the hall, Ed and Em peeked from around the corner.

"Man, where did she get all this game from? She's got a girlfriend and we're both single?"

Em coughed nervously.

"Yeah, about that. There's this super cute girl with a fish hook in her ear..."

Ed grumbled.

"The world is unfair."

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing of the real reason she dyes her hair from that Dana Terrace AMA, I decided a quick sequel/fix-fic to Do Or Dye was in order.


End file.
